


Ship of Dreams

by Dnylovee



Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU, this is sad I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnylovee/pseuds/Dnylovee
Summary: When Lee Jeno, heir to one of the largest companies in America, meets third class passenger Na Jaemin aboard the ill fated Titanic, his whole world turns upside down.





	Ship of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Wattpad lol, also this is my first fic so please don’t tease me

Luxury.  
That's all Lee Jeno has known in his short 21 year life. It's not shocking when you find out he's the only son, and heir to the largest coal money fortune in America. He had grown up being able to attend one of New York City's most prestigious schools, walking home every night to his spacious house in the wealthiest district of the city. Not that he had to walk, his family were the owners of many automobiles, he said he preferred walking, seeing the life around the city. That was one of the most interesting things about the young man, for someone who came from such wealth, he was amazingly humble. His two older sisters had married young and into high status, now all eyes were on him. It seemed that every time he visited his family in New York after studying in London he was always questioned about his dating life. If he was being honest he didn't really care much about the whole situation. He knew from a young age he wasn't into girls and even then he hadn't found many guys he was interested in. So yes, by all accounts Lee Jeno knew luxury. It was no surprise when his mother wrote to him, telling him to come home on the new luxury ship, the RMS Titanic. Of course he had heard of the Titanic, who hadn't? The ship had been the topic of many conversations at dinners Jeno had attended, the rumour was it was unsinkable.  
"You have to be joking," Jeno scuffed at one of those many parties, "No ship can actually be unsinkable."  
"Well the Titanic seems pretty damn unsinkable, what could even sink something that large?" His friend Renjun, heir to the British throne, quickly replied.  
If he was being honest he had forgotten about it. It wasn't until his servant had given him an envelope which contained a first class ticket aboard the famous ship that he even remembered his trip. Well here he was a month later, on the Titanic's first class outdoor deck, watching it depart from it's Southampton dock. Below him a crowd of people cheered as the ship left. People waving one last goodbye to their family members before starting the trip that would take them to the land of promise, steel workers looking up at the achievement that was the the Titanic, the flash of reporters cameras taking pictures of the ship that held millionaires, actresses, and royalty. The April air was chilly against Jeno's face and he could see his breath every time he talked but he was excited, excited to be part of the Titanic's maiden voyage. 

The first day and a half was pretty uneventful in Jeno's book. Dinner parties and meetings with people who he didn't know but apparently had known him since he was a baby. He was used to this though, this had been happening all his life. He wasn't completely alone though, he had met up with his childhood friend Doyoung, who was travelling with his wife, new baby and beloved dog.  
He had stumbled across him walking the Yorkshire Terrier on the indoor deck.  
"Jeno!" He turned to see a familiar face running towards him, in his hand the small dog.  
"Doyoung! I haven't seen you since the wedding, hows Madeline?" It was said Doyoung was the richest man aboard the ship, coming from a family of nobles, investors, landowners and other high ranking members in society. He was a few years older than Jeno but they had been friends since they were kids.  
"She's good, the baby has left her busy, also left me to walk to the dog. We haven't seen each other in so long, I'm having dinner with some people, including the captain of this ship on Tuesday night, you should attend"  
"I would love to attend-" Jeno started before getting cut off buy the sharp barking of the small dog.  
"Kitty! It seems like I have to go, see you on Tuesday, also how about you bring a date Jeno." The older mans face lit up at the last sentence before he took off running. Jeno just laughed as he ran ahead 

The Titanic made a few stops before she would officially be off to New York. Jeno would sit on the deck and watch the new passengers come aboard the ship at every stop. It was Monday and he was watching people come aboard the ship at its last stop, Cobh, Ireland. Only around 100 people would board here, mostly 3rd class. Among the crowd of excited passengers on the ferry about to load onto the ship someone caught his eye. It was a boy who looked about his age, his caramel hair messily pushed back to show off his beautiful features. In his left hand he held a worn suitcase and in his right he was holding the small hand of a young girl who looked about 5. She had the same nose as the boy and gripping tightly to a cloth doll in her other arm. She was trying to avoid the hands of an older women who looked like she was trying to wipe the chubby face of the girl. The women had the same eyes as the boy but her face was old and wrinkled. Jeno could see her coat had holes in the sleeves and she had a piece of cloth tied to cover her grey hair. Jeno turned his attention to the boy again, he saw he was smiling and whispering something to the older women. His smile was beautiful. It was warm and inviting. Before he had time to realise he was staring the boy whipped his head to stare at Jeno. Jeno quickly turned away and walked back to the dinning parlour. Half wishing he had stayed a little longer.

Jeno thought about the boy all that day. When he woke up the next day he realised his face was still burned in his mind.  
"Good going Jeno, you managed to fall in love with a boy you will never see again" he thought to himself.  
Okay maybe fall in love was a bit dramatic but he had definitely felt a spark he had never felt before.  
"Sir, remember you have a dinner with Mr. Kim tonight. Would you like me to set aside your newly tailored suit?" his servant, Jisung, stood in the doorway, in his hand the day outfit Jeno would wear. It consisted of a pair of trousers, a button down shirt and the staple, an expensive waistcoat he had custom made for him.  
"That would be amazing, thank you Jisung"  
He always made a point to thank his servants, something his parents taught him to do from a young age.  
He thought about how much he missed his parents as he got dressed. They were supportive of his study in London of photography. He had even told his mother about being interested in boys and instead of being upset, she just embraced him and told him it was perfectly okay. He took one last look at himself before leaving the room. His black hair was perfectly styled, it gave a sharp contrast to his chiselled features. He was often called handsome, the way his eyes made crescents when he smiled made everyone blush. 

He made his way onto the deck, it seemed to be colder than the previous days. He pulled out some photos and planned to study them to pass the time. Right as he had just gotten settled he heard a commotion coming from the front of the ship. He was surprised to see the boy from the ferry being grabbed by one of the crew. The boys face showed pain as he was then thrown to the ground. Before he could even think, Jeno jumped up and ran to the fight.  
"What on earth is going on here?" Jeno said, his voice loud and demanding.  
"Sorry to bother you sir, this lad doesn't know 3rd class passengers are not allowed to be up hear without being invited by a 1st class passenger." The crewman scoffed.  
Jeno blurted our the first thing that came to his head, "That doesn't explain why you are holding MY guest so aggressively"  
The boy, realising what Jeno had said, showed a face of surprise. The crewman quickly let the beautiful boy out of his hold.  
"My apologies sir, please forgive me" the crew-member said with embarrassment painted on his face.  
"It's okay but don't touch him again or the Captain will be made aware of this" Jeno said, in his most intimidating face, he hoped no one saw that he was slightly on his toes trying make himself appear taller. With this the crew member ran away.  
Jeno turned to the boy, a look of worry now on his face.  
"Are you alright, he slammed you pretty hard?"  
"I think I'm okay" the boy said. His voice was smooth and soft, a heavy Irish accent could be heard.  
"why did you save me?" He said  
"I don't really know to be honest, you look like a nice enough person." Jeno said, not wanting to admit that he was crushing on him.  
"Well thank you." The boy gave him another smile. Jeno could feel his heart flutter. "How could I repay you?"  
"You don't have to, however I would like to get to know you?"  
"There's not really much to know about me"  
"Okay I'll start, my name is Lee Jeno, I'm currently 21 years old, I'm interested in photography and I think you have a very nice smile."  
The last part made the boy blush and hide his face.  
"Well Jeno, it's nice to meet you. I'm Na Jaemin, 19 years old and I also think you have a very nice smile."  
Jeno gave Jaemin a smile. As he was about to talk a large gust of wind blew over the deck. Jeno only then realised Jaemin was only in a thin shirt. He quickly stood up and begun to undo his jacket.  
"What are you doing?" Jaemin asked.  
"It's too cold to be out here in only a thin shirt, have my jacket, my shirt is lined."  
"I can't take your jacket"  
"Yes you can," Jeno draped the jacket over the thin shoulders of Jaemin, "here it's yours now"  
Jaemin tried to protest until he realised Jeno wasn't going to take back the jacket.  
"First you saved me from the crew member and now you have me this. I have no way to give back to you" Jaemin said.  
"Really it's fine, by the way why were you running from him?"  
"Well as you may have heard, I am a 3rd class passenger, shocking I know and usually the stairways up to the 1st and 2nd class areas on closed off by gates but for some reason they weren't so naturally I was interested." Jaemin explained.  
"Okay that's fair" Jeno shrugged and said.  
Jaemin laughed at this gesture, and his laugh was as beautiful as him. His laughter made Jeno start to laugh as well.  
When they had finally calmed down Jeno said "So what brings you aboard the Titanic?"  
Jaemin turned to him and his smile grew wide, "I want a better life." His smile then faded a bit "I'm travelling with my sister, Alma, our parents and my 4 older brothers all died from an outbreak of influenza 5 years ago, Alma was just a baby and we were sent to live with our great aunt. They are all I have left. I don't want her to worry about where money is going to come from, where food is going to come from, if we will have a Christmas tree. She already asks me if I've eaten and I can't bear to lie to her. We need a new start and I hear New York is full of work. I worked to the bone for these tickets for the three of us."  
Jeno didn't know what to say. Sure he knew people were poor but he hadn't really met someone like Jaemin before. He didn't even hesitate to grab Jaemin in a tight hug. When they broke Jaemin stood up,  
"I should probably get going, I told my aunt I was going to get breakfast, she's probably worried"  
"Jaemin wait," Jeno grabbed the younger boys wrist "I'm having dinner tonight with some friends around 7:00, would you like to join me?"  
"Jeno I don't have anything to wear-"  
"It's fine you can borrow one of mine, I have too many already"  
"If it's not to much of a hassle,"  
"Really it's fine, I'll send a servant for you around 5:45."  
"Okay Jeno" Jaemin said with a smile.

It was 6:45 that night and Jeno has worried about how he looked for once in his life. His servants tried to reassure him. His hair was styled up, his new suit perfectly fit his body, it was a early birthday present from his mother. He was pacing back and forth at the base of the grand staircase. He would meet Jaemin here any minute. His servant had gotten him from his cabin in the 3rd class quarters and taken him to get ready in the suite accompanying Jeno's own luxury room. Before he could spend more time worrying about his shoes being the wrong shade of black, he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He spun around to see Jaemin standing inches away from him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jaemins caramel hair had been styled to slightly cover his forehead, being sure not to cover any of his features. He was wearing a pair of trousers that stoped perfectly above his ankles and showed off his shined shoes, of course they were the perfect shade of black. The jacket he wore came in at his waist and melted over this shoulders. He wasn't wearing a tie but instead a white undershirt with a ruffled collar that screamed "Expensive." Jeno didn't know what to think. His mind was moving a million miles an hour.  
"How do I look?" Jaemin said, a slight bit of worry in his voice.  
"A-amazing." Jeno quickly said, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. "Should we get going?"  
Jaemin looked relieved and stuck out his hand. Jeno took it and softly kissed it. He then took the boys arm and tucked it under his own. 

All around the dinner table sat people who radiated importance. Doyoung and Madeline sat hand and hand, next to them sat Captian Edward John Smith, next to him Nakamoto Yuta, designer of the Titanic and all her sister ships. On his right was Johnny Seo, owner of the White Star Line. Mark Lee was sitting next to Jeno, he was the son of some big company in Canada that Jeno had never heard of. Then it was Jeno and Jaemin. Next to Jaemin sat Kim Jungwoo and Wong Lucas, two self made millionaire lawyers, one of which was the official lawyer for the White Star Line. The rest of the people Jeno didn't recognize, he assumed that most were friends of Madeline. However Jeno did know Lee Taeyong, famous actor who was known as Madeline's best friend.  
"So Jeno, I see that you brought a friend." Doyoung said, referencing Jaemin.  
"Yes, this is my friend, Na Jaemin."  
One of the women, who Jeno later noted was wearing the wrong shade of black shoes, at the table piped up, "Na? I've never heard of that family."  
Jaemin stiffened up beside Jeno, but before Jeno could defend Jaemin he heard the voice of Jungwoo speak up, "Oh be quiet Elizabeth why does everything have to do with family names, it shouldn't matter what family he's from." That shut up the Elizabeth with the wrong shade of black pretty fast. Everyone at the table chuckled, except maybe Elizabeth. Then Captain Edward turned his attention to Jaemin, "So Mr. Na what do you plan to do once you reach New York?"  
Jaemin thought for a second then he smiled and said, "I don't really like to think about what I will do, why should I worry about what may happen when I in reality have no control. I would rather live in the moment than trying to live in the future and regret what I could've done."  
Jeno slid his hand in Jaemins and gave it a squeeze. His smile causing his eyes to go into crescents.  
The rest of the dinner was pretty uneventful. The food was good, people talked about stuff Jeno didn't really care about, which seemed to be a reoccurring event at these dinners.  
Soon they were saying goodbye to the rest of the partygoers and the two boys laughter filled the empty first class hallways.  
"No offense Jeno," Jaemin said, laughing so hard causing him to cry, "but I don't understand how you can sit through those dinners. Do you really consider that as fun?"  
Jeno had never really thought about that.  
"I mean I guess?"  
"Oh Jeno that's dreadful, I'm gonna show you what fun is."  
Jaemin grabbed Jeno's hand and started leading him through the hallways.  
"Jaemin where are we going it's late people are sleeping."  
"Okay first thing Mr. No Fun, the party doesn't know how to tell time."  
Jeno looked around and saw he was in a slightly less fancy hallway. He assumed this was 3rd class.  
"Shhhh" Jaemin said pressing a finger to his lips, "You hear that?"  
Jeno listened and he heard the sound of music. Except not any music he had heard before. He heard the sound of fiddles instead of violins, the sound of people clapping instead of the sound of women's expensive heels slowly moving across marble floor, the sound of laughter instead of whispers of judgment.  
"Lee Jeno, welcome to the 3rd class dining hall."  
Jaemin pushes open the door and warm light flooded Jeno's vision. He saw people dancing quickly instead of the slow ballroom dancing he was used to. He saw children spinning in their fathers arms, girls dancing with no shoes on, and even the crew members seeming like they were enjoying themselves. Jaemin took Jeno's hand again and led him to the center of the room. He whispered something in the ear of a young man with the fiddle that caused him to burst into laughter and started to climb onto the table. He took off his jacket and gave it to the older women who Jeno now assumed was his great aunt. He looked around the room and in the corner of the room he saw a little 5 year old girl dancing with a doll in her hand. That was Alma.  
"Ok everyone listen up," Jaemin said, still on top of the table. "I have a special friend, who unfortunately doesn't know what dancing really is."  
Jeno ran to the table, "Jaemin what are you doing, I am not getting up there."  
Jaemin have a mischievous smile.  
"Oh lord here we go" Jeno thought.  
"Apparently he doesn't want to dance, but in reality I think it's because he knows he can't beat me."  
That was it. No one challenges Lee Jeno to a dance off and loses. He took off his shoes, climbed on the table, grabbed Jaemins wrist harshly and whispered in his ear,  
"You're going down Na Jaemin."  
Jaemin turned to the crowd "Dominate, I like it. Hit it Taeil"  
The room filled with a lively toon as the pair started turning. People started clapping, which only made them spin faster. The song changed tune and Jaemin pulled away from Jeno, he then started dancing on his own. His feet moved fast against the table to the breat.  
"Your turn Jeno!"  
Jeno then begun to copy what he saw the caramel haired boy doing. His adrenaline started to raise as the the people clapped. Jaemin has the brightest smile he had ever seen. The music stopped for a second.  
"Everyone!" Jaemin said as he jumped off the table.  
All around him people started swinging to the music. He, himself jumped off of the table and begun to chase after Jaemin.  
"How dare you challenge me Mr. Na!" His fake anger making Jaemin burst out in laughter. He continued to run after Jaemin. He had almost caught him when Jaemin swerved into the corner, grabbing Alma and using her as a shield.  
"Please spare me, take the girl instead!" Jaemin jokingly pleaded, the girl in his hands laughing and swatting Jeno. Her black ringlet curls hitting her brother in the face.  
"Okay that's enough, I think it's time for you to go to bed." Jaemin said putting the girl on the ground.  
Alma was pleading to stay just 5 minutes longer, but Jaemin wasn't having any of it.  
"Go the bed, I'll be in the room soon I promise" he said to the girl and waving to his aunt.  
He turned back to Jeno, his cheeks slightly red from having ran around the room. His eyes showing the laughter from the night they had just spent with each other.  
"Jeno I have one last thing to show you, follow me."  
Jeno grabbed Jaemins hand and followed him outside to the 3rd class deck.  
"Ok Jeno, look up."  
Jeno looked up and saw the stars shining back at him. He smiled at the sky then smiled at Jaemin.  
"My mum used to take me out the field by our house to look at the stars. My older brother Jaehyun used to be terrified of the dark, he was two years older than me and I saw how mum used to comfort him. She used to show him the stars and say "how can you be so fearful of the dark when the stars shine so bright" Jaemin shared  
"No stars shine as bright as you Jaemin."  
Jeno then quickly took Jaemins face in his hands and kissed him. He felt that Jaemin didn't pushback and fell into it.  
"I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable, if you never want to see me again but I needed to do that once." Jeno said.  
Jaemin smiled, "if I'm being honest I've been in love with you since I saw your face on the deck that day." They were both startled to hear someone suddenly cheering and clapping. Jeno quickly turned just to see Kim Jungwoo jumping up and down on the first class deck.  
"I'm sorry if I look really creepy but I saw you two out here and I just want to say you two are so perfect together." Jungwoo said, his face turning red.  
Jaemin burst out laughing, followed by Jeno and lastly by Jungwoo.  
"Ok I'll leave you alone now" Jungwoo said and left.  
"I really have to go now," Jaemin said.  
"It's fine go be with Alma." Jeno said, slightly disappointed to see the boy go.  
"Wait, your suit I need to give it back-"  
"Guess that just gives me an excuse to come see you tomorrow." Jeno said with a cheeky smile.  
He gave Jaemin one last kiss on the cheek before he left.

The next morning Jeno woke up, got ready as fast as he could and raced down to the 3rd class quarters. He realised he didn't know where Jaemins room was so he waited in the dining hall. The memories from last night made him fill with happiness. He was sure he looked out of place, sitting in a well tailored shirt and pants but he didn't care, he had a mission, and he needed Jaemin. He saw Alma but no Jaemin, he ran up to her.  
"Hello Alma, do you know where Jaemin is?"  
She thought for a minute, her brows furrowed as she tried to come up with an answer. She suddenly remembered and Jeno saw her face light up. Jeno couldn't help but smile at the young sister of the boy he loved.  
"He's in our room, 127, by the way he talked about you all night, it was quite annoying." The little girl told him  
He laughed and told her thank you. When he looked back he could see Alma's beloved doll trailing behind her.

"Who is it"  
"Just open up"  
The voice behind the door opened the cabins door, a smile on his face, one of pure love and happiness.  
"Good morning Love," Jeno said  
"Love, I kind of like that,"Jaemin told Jeno, "Anyways why are you here?"  
"I have something to ask you."  
"Okay?"  
"But I can't tell you here, you'll have to follow me." Before Jaemin can answer Jeno takes his arm and pulls him into a kiss.  
"You lead the way." Jaemin says.

Jeno took the boy with caramel hair and a smile that could melt the hardest heart, up to the boat deck.  
"Okay," Jeno says pulling back one of the lifeboats covers, "I want to tell you something but there's too many people but I don't want to go inside since it's too nice to be inside, so we're gonna get in here except I don't know if we are allowed go we gotta be kinda quit."  
"Ok" is all Jaemin said.  
Jeno helps Jaemin in first, then checks to see if anyone is looking and hops in next to him. They lay side by side looking at the sky.  
"What did you want to ask me?"  
"Ok I was thinking, when we get to New York, I want us to continue. I want you to move in with me. I know it's a lot to think about and I promise I will get your aunt and Alma a place to-"  
"Okay" Jaemin cuts him off.  
"What?"  
"I said okay"  
Jeno doesn't know what to say so instead of saying anything he takes Jaemin and kisses him. When they pull away he forgets where he is and sits up and screams "yes!" At the top of his lungs.  
"Hey is someone in there?" They hear a familiar voice say. The crew man from the first day who caught Jaemin.  
"Jeno you idiot!" Jaemin yells as he starts to jump out of the lifeboat onto the main deck again and takes off running.  
Jeno follows him and starts cursing and uttering words along the lines of "I swear is there only one crew member on board this whole ship"

They don't stop running until the are safe inside Jeno's room. Jeno collapses on the bed, out of breath from running for his life. Jaemin however seems infatuated by something.  
"What is it love?" Jeno asks.  
Jaemin turns "is this your photography camera?"  
"Yes"  
"I've never seen one so close."  
"Really, not even when you got your photo taken?"  
Jaemin lets out a small laugh, "I've never had my photo taken."  
Jeno is surprised by this fact, "Are you being serious"  
"Yes" Jaemin nods "My mother and father and oldest brother, Kun, had a photo taken right after he was born. It's the only photo I have of my family. My mum wanted to get one of everyone once we were a bit older."  
"I'm so sorry Jaemin," Jeno doesn't know what to say, he jumps up and goes to his closest, "You know what change into this." He hands Jaemin a silky white button down. The sleeves lined with embroidered roses.  
"Why?"  
"I'm going to take your picture, so I can show everyone how beautiful you are, someone as gorgeous as you deserves to be shared with the world. Now hurry while I set up my camera."  
Jaemin goes into the bathroom and comes out blushing. The top is a tad bit big on him so the neckline falls, exposing his collar bones.  
"I am so lucky," Jeno says "here I have one last thing." He holds up a small silver chain, in the center a heart made of a ruby.  
"Turn around" Jeno says as he turns Jaemin. Clipping the necklace behind him then gently running his fingers over the younger boys neck. He softly leads him over to a chair in front of a camera. He sets up Jaemin so he is turned to to side and instructs him to turn to the camera with only his face. He presses the button and the picture takes.  
"Once we get to New York I'll get this developed." Jeno says fumbling with the film. He can't function while Jaemin sits there staring at him. He turns and kisses him, making sure to take his time. He has nowhere to be, anywhere Jaemin is, is where he wants to be. When he finally pulls back Jaemin looks at him and pouts.  
"I have to write I letter to my mother, I make sure to everyday and it's getting late" Jeno says, his voice laced with guilt. "Why don't you change into some pajamas and you can't spend to night?"  
Of course,Jaemin doesn't say no and grabs some navy blue silk ones from the cupboard.

It's been an hour and Jaemin is asleep in Jeno's bed. Jeno himself is looking over some notes he has on his fathers company. He was just about to close the book when he feels the room start to shake. Behind him Jaemin starts to stir and wake up. Jeno rushes over and lays next to him.  
"What was that?" Jaemin looks around, his voice slurring words together due to his tired state.  
Jeno doesn't know how to answer. He doesn't know what is was but decides it wasn't something he should get Jaemin worried about. "It's probably nothing" he says, slowly lowering Jaemin back down. He decides its time to go to bed as well and it seems he had just turned out the cabins lights when he is woken back up by a knocking at the door.  
"Sir open up." Jeno recognises the voice as Jisung. What is he doing up at this time?  
He opens the door and sees the young boy standing with a fake smile on his face. Jeno knows Jisung and can see past the fake smile. Jisung is terrified.  
"Is everything alright Jisung?"  
"Yes Sir, Crew Members wanted to let you know that we are currently having a life boat drill and all passengers should report up to the main deck dressed warmly and with life jackets on." The young Jisung says the last part and try's to plaster another smile on his face.  
"Is that all?" Jeno asks. Something is not right.  
Jisung looks like he is about to say something else but instead just nods his head and leaves. When he walks about Jeno notices the bottom of his pants legs are wet. Something is definitely not right.  
Jeno wastes no time as he moves to the bed and shakes Jaemin awake.  
"Jaemin love, we need to go to the lifeboat deck, we're having a drill."  
Jaemin sits up confused, "in the middle of the night?" He asks  
"I guess so," Jeno tries to assure him, "but it's just a drill. Here wear my jacket it's cold outside tonight." He hands his heaviest jacket to Jaemin and puts the lighter one on himself.  
"They also said they need everyone to wear life jackets, probably just to check the fit." Jeno tells Jaemin as he is tying the tie that goes around the jacket.  
"Jeno can you help me?" Jaemin looks like he is struggling to get the tie around.  
"Of course" Jeno makes his way over to Jaemin and pulls the belt as tight as he can, and even then a little tighter. The two then head out of the room and into the hallway of crowded, cranky people. Some are trying to convince their servants to let them go back to sleep, some are in their slippers and behind Jeno a women is complaining about how this was somehow the 3rd class passengers fault. At the last remark Jeno pulls Jaemin a bit closer to him. 

The night air is unforgiving. The deck is full of cold, sleepy, people being yelled at by crewman. As Jeno is about to call it a night and head inside he hears the screech of a firework going off, except it's not a firework, it's an S.O.S call. Jeno sees Jisung and pulls him aside.  
"I know you aren't telling me something." Jeno slightly shakes him. Jeno doesn't know what he was expecting but he doesn't expect the boys to burst into tears.  
"The ship is sinking. We have less than two hours." Realisation hits Jeno as he looks around. "Women and Children First" the voice calls through the air. There's not enough boats.  
There's not enough boats  
Jeno turns back to Jisung, the boy now unable to hold back his tears. Jeno unties his own life jacket and puts it over the teenagers shoulders. It's bulky and doesn't quite fit right over his small frame. He ties it around Jisungs waist and steps back. He hugs him one more time in the cold April night before telling him to leave his post.

Jeno had sat Jaemin in a deck chair while he went to find what was happening. He didn't really feel himself moving his feet he could just see he was moving. All around him lifeboats were being lowered half empty. He saw Elizabeth with the wrong shade of black being forced away from her son who looked around Jeno's age. A father promising his two young daughters they would only be separated for a little while. In the fathers face he saw the realization that this goodbye would be longer than a little while. Around him the songs played by the band filled the terrifyingly silent night. A man had gathered a group of people and was leading them in prayer, some of there voices shaking in fear. He saw Doyoung waving the boat that held his wife and new daughter off. He turned just in time to see Jeno approaching him.  
"With all due respect Jeno, I can't stay long, if you hadn't noticed this ship is sinking and I have yet to find the dog. I must go. God Bless." Doyoung turned and walked away.

When he finally found Jaemin, who was now fully awake, he looked slightly panicked.  
"Jaemin," he embraced him and whispered in his ear quietly as not to start a panic "this isn't a drill the ship is sinking and there's not enough boats."  
Jaemin pulled back as quick as he could, he looked like he had been shot.  
"Jaemin what's wrong please everything is going to be fine-"  
"What about Alma"  
Those 3 words sent shivers down Jeno's back.  
He looked around the deck.  
No 3rd class passengers.  
"They don't know the ship is sinking" Jaemin said and took off running, with Jeno in suit.

Jeno was never a runner. He was never the kind to race people he didn't get along with. However he was running as hard as he could down the ship. Past passengers and crew members telling him he was going the wrong way. He ran through the many decks of the Titanic. Down the hallways he had walked the previous days. At one point he had entered the 3rd class enclosed deck, along one of the windows a single lifeboat had been lowered to board passengers. The lifeboat was swinging away from the ship, the passengers screaming every time it went away from the deck. Still the passengers who remained on the slowly tilting skip kept pushing forward. Finally, the crew member in charge gave the order to lower the boat. This made everyone more panicked as they begun to riot. “Goddamit we still have women and children here.” A man yelled in a heavy Russian accent. Jeno saw a little boy, no older than 10 at the mans side. “Why aren’t they letting us onto the boat?” He asked a women with tired eyes holding a baby. She smiled and begun to stroke the boys head. “They are going to send another one for the rest of us.” She told him. Jeno couldn’t bear to see this. The unfairness of it all weighed on his heart. Why did these people deserve this fate? Surely the 3rd class children had priority over any 1st class adult? He just kept running and didn't stop until he was in front of the door labeled 127. Jaemin has gotten there a few seconds earlier and was pounding on the door.  
"Aunt Ruth open up" Jaemin screamed.  
The door opened to revel a small women. Jaemin rushed inside and begun to shake Alma out of her sleep.  
"What on earth is going on." The old women said.  
"The ship is sinking you need to leave right now." Jaemin told his aunt while he was trying to get the life jackets over the small Alma's head without causing her too much distress.  
"Here put this on," he said while tossing a life jacket behind him.  
His Aunt didn't put it on, "Jaemin I think we should wait until we hear a crewman say it." She said.  
Jeno didn't know what took over him but he faced the elderly women, looked her straight in the face and said, "Ma'am this ship is sinking and there are not enough life boats. Over half of the people aboard are not going to survive."  
With that Jaemins aunt put on her life vest, grabbed her rosary and waited by the door.  
"Alma please you need to wake up" Jaemin's voice wavered with frustration over the little girl unable to stop rubbing her eyes.  
"Jaemin I can carry her, you help your aunt." Jeno bent down to the bottom bunk a hoisted Alma over his shoulder. He he made sure her precious rag doll was in her tiny hand and they left the room. 

The hallways were already starting to flood, about half an inch of Atlantic Ocean water covered the floors and it nipped Jeno's heels. The water was cold, super cold. It felt like 1000 knives were stabbing him.  
They got to the main 3rd class staircase and saw a crowd was already present. A single crewman at the top controlling the gates. He was currently arguing with a women who was standing behind a teenage boy with tanned skin.  
"Please let my son go," the women cried "he's just 18 last week"  
"Miss, women and children only, either you go or you don't but your son is too old." The man yelled.  
"Mama please I'll be alright, I'll find another way." Before the women could protest any farther the boy pushed his mother through the gate and blew a kiss.  
"Donghyuck, no please let me go" the women cried. Her son turned away and faced Jeno and Jaemin with tears in his eyes.  
"Last call any women and children," The guard yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Jeno moved through the crowd, "I have a child please let me through," he screams holding Alma above his head. Jaemins aunt takes ahold of her and starts moving her through the gate. Jaemin grabs her hand and puts it to his face, "it's going to be okay, I promise, I'll see you soon just go with Aunt Ruth," he is begging her and kissing her hand, he gives her a hug, says he loves her and pushes her through the gate. The crewman locks it and starts to move the group of women and children upstairs. 

The water in the staircase is now at Jeno's knees.  
"Jaemin we have to leave, there has to be another way out," he says as as he grabs Jaemins hand and leads him away from the group of people at the staircase. They hear the water before they see it. A sound of doors cracking, water pushing up against the beautiful newly painted walls, glass shattering all echoes through the empty hallway. Before Jeno can react the water slams around the corner. The lights begin to Flickr, leaving seconds of him and Jaemin alone in the dark. The Ayer is quickly filling the hallway, trapping them. He grabs his lover and starts sprinting towards the door at the end of the hallway He kicks it open and his heart drops.

At the top of the staircase is an iron gate blocking the way. They start rushing the staircase and slaming onto the door. “Help unlock this, we need help.” Jeno screams, he is using all his body weight to push against the gate.  
"Somebody open the gate" he's screaming. his hands rattling the iron bars that trap him. The water now rushing from the other side of the gate, making the small staircase flood even faster and Jeno’s face is now having to be turned away to avoid the cold flow. "Anyone please help" His voice is shaking. He turns back to see that water is now over halfway up the staircase. Jaemin is violently kicking trying to break the iron bars, his hands trying to push the structure out, "Good God someone please." Jeno calls out. “Please we’re trapped” Jaemin says before sliding down the wall defeated, tears starting to fall down his face. The water has begun to rise to the level where Jaemin is waist deep. Jeno bends down and takes the boys face in his hands,  
"Please don't cry Jaemin," Jeno says looking into the boys face, "everything is going to be okay."  
"But what are we going to do" He manages to say through his tears.  
Jeno stands up and tries to kick the door once more. All his energy is put into these few seconds.  
The door doesn't move.  
He looks around, the water is up to Jaemins neck. The lights are now only saying on for a few seconds and the defining roar of the hallways being flooded rings in Jeno’s ear. He bends down, kisses the boy he loves, takes his face in his two hands, the face with the smile that could melt the iciest heart has faded, the beautiful doe eyes are full of tears and his caramel hair, now soaking wet.  
Still he looks absolutely stunning.  
"What we are going to do is," he takes one deep breath, "we are going to hold each other tight and it doesn't matter what happens next because as long as we are together, we are okay."  
Jeno pulls the younger boy into the tightest embrace. He wish he could spare Jaemin all the pain he was about to endure.  
The loudness of the ship of dreams slowly sinking into the ocean fills the hallway where the two boys hug.  
The lights finally go out on the Titanic.  
Jeno feels Jaemin grab him even tighter once it's dark  
Dear God This wasn't how he was supposed to die.  
He was supposed to live a long happy life with Jaemin.  
He doesn't want to die.  
Not now. 

The ceiling now touching the top of Jeno’s head.  
This was it.

"Promise you won't let go" Jaemin says

"I promise" Jeno says, as a single tear falls down his face.


End file.
